


Sleepy Kisses

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: The early morning light streaming through Otabek’s windows is dull and yellowed, gently lighting the highlights of his face, the gentle curve of his nose, the top of his cheekbones, the line of his lips. Though Yuri has looked upon his face for years, the awe of his handsomeness never ceases.





	Sleepy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by alltheconspirators on tumblr!!!  
> "Let's consider otayuri w some lazy sleepy mornings in bed"

The early morning light streaming through Otabek’s windows is dull and yellowed, gently lighting the highlights of his face, the gentle curve of his nose, the top of his cheekbones, the line of his lips. Though Yuri has looked upon his face for years, the awe of his handsomeness never ceases. Yesterday was his 19th birthday, and Otabek flew him out to celebrate. Spending the week with his best friend was the only gift he wanted, and his best friend happily obliged. They decided to share the bed, seeing as the couch in the living room was much less comfortable than the Kazakh’s bed.

He stretches his arms above his head before curling into Otabek’s side. A small sound leaves his nose as he breaks through the shroud of sleep and smiles gently at the feel of Yuri curled up against him. 

His voice is gruff from sleep and whispered in the quiet of his bedroom, “Hey.”

Yuri rests his cheek against his chest, “Hey…”

Though they’ve shared a bed over the years during competitions and home visits, this time feels different. Otabek is sweet warmth and hard muscle. He smooths a hand over Yuri’s back and scratches lightly over his sleep-warmed skin. It sends vibrations up his spine.

Yuri grabs the blanket and pulls it up over their shoulders. Otabek sighs and kisses the top of his head. 

Yuri tries not to tense up at the gesture, but he does, and his best friend notices.

“Sorry… Is that not ok?”

“No… i-it’s fine.” His cheeks warm.

The gentle roll of thunder sounds from the skies of Almaty. 

Yuri hums, “Hmm… that’s such a nice sound.”

His best friend leans his cheek against the top of his head, “No practice today.”

“Really?”

“Really… if it’s going to rain, I’d rather not venture out. And besides, I’d rather do this.”

Yuri smiles against his skin and pulls him in tighter before huffing out a sigh and relaxing completely into his arms.

It’s quiet, save for the tap of rain on the window.

“Yuri, I have a question for you… promise me you won’t get mad.”

“What is it?”

“Look at me.”

Yuri leans up from his pillow of Otabek’s chest and looks at his best friend through the thin veil of hair falling into his eyes.

Otabek smiles, his gaze is so soft Yuri has to stop himself from blushing. His fingers trail into the messy hairs and push them away from his face before holding him by the back of his head and leaning in. Yuri’s eyes fall closed on their own accord when Otabek pulls them closer and presses his lips to Yuri’s.

Not just once does Otabek kiss him, but three times and Yuri finds himself kissing back.

His best friend pulls back and lays his head back down, staring up at Yuri with the most satisfied gaze lingering on his face.

“That wasn’t a question,” Yuri teases.

Otabek laughs, “You’re right… but I feel like I got an answer.”

“And what is that?” He tries to play it cool, but he can’t hide the blush blooming under his skin.

The softness settling into Otabek’s brow makes him melt, “Yuri…” His hand plays with the messy strands behind his ear, “I’m in love with you.”

“Beka…” It’s Yuri’s turn to play his fingers through his hair, over his undercut and into the long hairs spilling into his eyes. “I love you too.”

Yuri kissed him again. Screw morning breath and the pretense of friendship. Otabek rolled them so Yuri was on his back and Otabek leaned over him. They pulled each other close, Yuri gripping the Kazakh’s hip while his face was held by his hands. It was like the muscle memory was pulled from a dream, somehow, their lips moved together flawlessly as if they’d done this a thousand times. 

They parted when Yuri’s stomach growled loudly and laughed, resting again into the sheets as they watched each other.

“Hungry?”

Yuri shook his head, “I don’t want to get up.”

Otabek kissed his forehead, “What about… we go for coffee?”

“It’s raining.”

“Fine then, I’ll make you breakfast and coffee and we can get back in bed.”

Yuri grinned, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)   
> 


End file.
